Those Were The Days
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 16/100 Rivalry. Lazard is starting to regret his moves on Genesis. Sequel to No.14 "Strike Up A Match". Genesis/Lazard. Implied Yaoi.


16/100 Rivalry. Genesis/Lazard.  
Meet a follow on chapter from No. 14 "Strike Up A Match".

* * *

**Rivalry**

Those Were The Days

Oh, those were the days.  
Days that Lazard actually enjoyed walking into his office to find the young Genesis sprawled out on his desk, eyes cold and blue; legs wide and waiting.  
He liked those days… when Genesis relied on him alone for satisfaction.  
But then Genesis decided to teach his closest friend, Angeal, about the physical pleasures one can inflict upon a body, then Sephiroth and probably most of SOLDIER, and all before he was made a 2nd Class.  
Now, Genesis only came in to Lazard officially as a 1st Class or to brag or if he couldn't, god forbid, find himself someone to fuck.

Oh, those were the days.  
Days that Lazard actually enjoyed walking into his office to find the young Genesis sprawled out on his desk, lips moist and parted; body just waiting to be abused.  
He liked those days… when he would be the one to take the redhead away to paradise, whereas now, he was subjected to bruises, bites and nails shredding down his back.

As he stepped into the room, he awkwardly rolled his shoulders, still healing from their last encounter. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and wandered round to his seat, completely ignoring the fact that steely azure eyes were tracing every move whilst Genesis licked his lips.

Finally, as Lazard settled down, the redhead SOLDIER spun around on the metal desk, as always the movement was so gracefully feline and not a paper was stirred, and straddled the blonde in his seat.

"I have a proposition for you," Was all the SOLDIER said before he leant back against the desk, sliding his precious manhood closer to that of Lazard's.

"Oh really?" The blonde muttered and ran his hands leisurely up and down Genesis' thighs until they ventured into the man's long scarlet leather coat.

The redhead glanced at him sharply, but made no comment, he saw the Director as his first fuck and nothing more, no _that_ position was claimed by someone else. Regaining his posture, Genesis slumped back on the desk, supported by his palms and simply stated two words.

"Zack Fair,"

Lazard frowned and withdrew his hands. He cleared his throat and replied in an equally as plain tone, "What about the boy?"

"You look at him the same way you looked at me,"

"He's very attractive," The blonde leant forwards, now fully under a hard cerulean gaze. "Are you jealous?"

The redhead snorted, readjusting his position before firing his next lines. "Of course not, if I was, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"I suppose not. Now, your proposal?"

Genesis opened his mouth, only to let it drift shut again a few moments later. It was almost as if there was, for the first time in his life, something he couldn't actually say.

The thought brought a smirk to the Director's lips; the SOLDIER was only this wordless when he was gagged. His attention started to wander – a feeling one was used to when around such a distractingly beautiful man.

"We share him,"

The breath Lazard was taking suddenly sped up then stopped altogether, resulting in a couple moments's of coughing and hysterical laughter. All the while, Genesis sat glaring down at the elder man, each second he was deciding whether he'd prefer to quickly slip the blonde a taste of his fire or to send Lazard and his chair back into his new huge projection screen.

"You're being serious?" The Director suddenly came back to life, face completely sincere, albeit still surprised.

"Of course,"

"Why would I want to share?"

"Because it saves on scheming, rivalry and bitterness,"

"The very things you thrive on…" Lazard muttered quietly, earning a harsh nudge from hard boot heels.

Shrugging, Genesis pushed the blonde away and slickly slid to his feet. "I guess it can't be helped then. I was actually giving you a chance to have him…" He sauntered over to the door, boots clicking on the metal surface and coat wavering close behind.

Lazard stood out of his chair and called out after him. "Where are you going?"

Genesis barely turned his head, only the wicked curve of his lips and a fiery glint in cobalt mako eyes was all that could be seen from behind his auburn fringe. "I'm going to claim a certain Cadet for myself,"

The SOLDIER turned without another word and ignored all of Lazard's protests, hell, he'd even accepted Genesis' proposal, but he figured that boat had sailed now.

Slumping back down into his chair, Lazard supposed that for the first time in his career he'd just lost a virgin… a virgin to someone he'd introduced to the whole game…

Oh, those were the days.  
Days that Lazard was the one to fuck the young Genesis senseless when he was sprawled out on his desk; hot, wet and writhing in pure, unadulterated pleasure, screaming all the way…  
Those were the days when Genesis was the prey – not the predator.


End file.
